Snowfield
by smileplease91
Summary: At Selphia Lake, Frey and Kiel talk about the future as a family.


_*Author's Note: There isn't enough of Kiel X Frey out there. The other bachelors don't get the attention that Leon and Dylas get, and that's really sad to me. The first time I met Kiel, I fell in love with his character, as he is in many ways like me. So, here's to hoping I can add a little more out there for the young man. If you wish for me to write more, I gladly will!_

 _With thanks,_

 _Kari*_

She tightened the scarf around her neck slightly, trying to cover the bare skin as much as she could. Snow fell gently around them as they walked to Selphia Lake; she wanted to hold his hand, but her mittens prevented her from doing so. The cold air made her lungs ache slightly, her breath steaming as it escaped her mouth. As cold as it was, she was happy to be spending this time with the person she cared the most about.

They passed by Jones and Nancy's. She could see Nancy plastered to the window with a smile on her face, watching the two as they walked by. Frey shook her head, feeling her cheeks get hot. Nancy and Jones were so lovey-dovey that it made everyone in Selphia want to either swear off love or find love for their own. But for the two of them to think she and her lover were "cute" meant something, and Frey wasn't quite sure if she should be embarrassed or proud.

Once at the lake, she saw Amber at the flowers they had planted in the Spring. Watering can in hand, they couldn't help but to silently laugh at her. Bundled up perhaps slightly too much, the simple task of watering flowers was now almost impossible since it was difficult for her to move. There was no one else who hated Winter as much as Amber did, so to help her out, Frey took the watering can from Amber and watered the flowers for her. With a muffled thanks due to the countless scarves around her neck and mouth, Amber took the watering can back and waddled away, leaving the two alone.

"Amber really dislikes the cold, doesn't she?"

Frey looked to him and giggled. "Poor girl. She loves those flowers as much as she hates Winter, so she'll suffer some for it to ensure their livelihood."

"I could help her water them on really cold days. I hope she knows this."

Frey smiled at him. He was always so thoughtful toward others. "I'm sure she does, Kiel. But those are her flowers. She wants to take care of them herself."

"I can understand that," Kiel agreed. He looked out to the lake, partially frozen. "I wonder if they'll bloom in the Spring?"

"I hope so, with all the hard work she's put into them."

Kiel jumped slightly. "Oh! I meant to tell you! I've been seeing Ellie come by and look at them."

Frey was surprised by this. "Really? How often?"

"Every other day or so," he replied. "She hasn't had to do much, though. Amber has been taking good care of them."

Frey smiled to herself as she gazed at Kiel while he made his way closer to the lakeside. Slower in his movements, she had a tinge of guilt. No doubt he was in pain, but he had wanted this. Quietly, she walked to him and placed her hand gently on his back, making him look at her.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Me?"

"No, the other Kiel," she sarcastically joked with a giggle. "Yes, you!"

He shook his head. "I'm fine! It's doing me some good getting out and about!"

She glanced around at the snow. "But on such a cold day?"

"Even better. The air is much clearer," he smiled. He could see the worry in her eyes, so he shook his head. "You fret too much. I'm not all that weak anymore. Not since I've been with you."

"Being with me is what got you hurt," she addressed. "Really, Kiel. I know you said you would protect me, but I can protect myself."

Kiel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm pretty sure I remember a monster coming from behind to hurt you." She gave him a pout, which made him laugh. "I just happened to be there to stop it. What's an injury or two?"

"You're hopeless," she sighed as her shoulders slumped. She then smiled warmly at him. "But I am thankful. Had you not been there, I would've been in trouble." She then softly patted his wounded back. "Just tell me when you start hurting or getting tired. Okay?"

He nodded. "I can do that." There was silence for a moment as they watched the snow continue to fall. She didn't mind the quiescence as long as she spent time with him. It was the small moments such as these she loved. "Did I ever tell you? When I was little, you know I was sick a lot, yeah?" She nodded. "Winters were rough on me. I rarely got to go outside, which bothered me since I wanted to play in the snow and make a snowman. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me for the fear of me getting sick." He took in a deep breath, and she could see him wince slightly. Broken ribs made it hard to breathe, no doubt. "One day, I got really bored and went outside-"

"You did?" Frey asked. "I bet your parents were mad, huh?"

"Not as much mad at me as they were Forte," Kiel answered. "They had to go to the store and told Forte to watch me. She started training and took her eyes off me, so there I went." He closed his eyes, reliving the memory. "The first thing I did was fall in the snow."

"You tripped?"

"No. Just fell into it. I wanted to feel it," he answered as he opened his eyes and looked at Frey. "I rolled around and around in it. I made a snow angel. Then, I stood up and made a snowman." He winked at her. "It was a shoddy snowman, but it was my first one, you know." He looked back out at the lake. "Right after I made it, Forte ran outside and started fussing at me something fierce. She took me by the hand and started to lead me inside, but Mom and Dad saw us before she could."

Frey bowed her head, knowing what happened next. "Did it ruin it?"

"Not at all," Kiel beamed. "I didn't get sick from it, so no harm, no foul."

"So, since you didn't get sick, did they let you out more?"

"Some," he replied. His smile became brighter. "It's something I'll never forget. That first feeling of snow. The brush of winter's chill on my face. Dad's surprised look when he saw that I wasn't as weak as they thought..."

Frey's chest ached. She hooked her arm around Kiel's arm and leaned closer to him. "He would be proud of how far you've come, Kiel. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "You're always with me when I go on quests, fighting monsters that would make any person tremble. You've never faltered. Not once." She held onto his arm slightly tighter. "If that wouldn't make him proud, I'm not sure what would."

"Frey..." he whispered. He then leaned his head onto her head. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Not to mention that you married a princess."

He laughed. "Yeah, let's not leave that out." He then nudged her slightly. "Hey, technically, I'm a prince, if you wanna split hairs."

She giggled herself. "Chalk that up as another success story to tell your dad in the afterlife."

Kiel smiled, then reached and took hold of her hand. "Promise me something, Frey."

"Yes?"

"Let's play in the snow together. You, me... our future children." Hearing him say this made her feel warm inside. They had talked about it, but to have him say it himself was wonderful. "Let's make snow angels and snowmen-"

"Have epic snowball fights-"

"Yeah!" he excitedly agreed. "And afterwards drink hot chocolate and sit by the fire-"

"And tell ghost stories waaaay into the night!"

"Yeah!" he beamed. He put his arm around her and held her as tightly as he could, not caring about his hurting wound. "Then we'll tuck them in bed-"

"And have a little love our way-"

"Then sleep, only to wake up-"

"To do it all over again."

She felt his lips press against her forehead. "Sounds great, doesn't it?"

She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth. "Yes," she hummed. "It sounds great."


End file.
